


Consummation

by Enchant



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humour, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchant/pseuds/Enchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift fic for the wonderful Pervinca T. </p><p>Ties into my main fic The Sacrifices We Make but can be read separately. </p><p>Alistair and Arietta are both very drunk on their wedding night and end up having to consummate their marriage the next morning. Fun, smut, fluff. With cameos from Neri and Zev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consummation

_Some time before the wedding._

He was penning out more of the name cards; how he had got stuck with this job he'd never know. Actually, no, that was a lie, he knew exactly how he had gotten stuck with it: those damn rogues had cheated when they drew straws, he was _sure_ of it. And Neri always had a trick or two up her sleeves as well, and so poor Alistair had been stuck with the tedious task of writing out _hundreds_ of name cards. Worse still, apparently _all_ of their servants were too busy to do this instead of him. _Bah_. He didn't mind much, though; he'd always been complimented for his penmanship and he had to admit the name cards were looking  _lovely_. The black ink swirled across the thick card with beautiful whirls and flicks.

" _Whaddaya doing_?" a voice suddenly said in his ear, making him jump and ruin the name card he was writing.

"Ah! Neri, don't do that! You ruined the card," he whined, face pouting.

The elf chuckled and sat her bottom down on his desk; he leaned back in his chair and gave her a mock glare, folding his arms for emphasis.

"I am  _terribly_  sorry, Alibear. How can I make it up to you?" she purred.

He rolled his eyes. "My name is not  _Alibear_ ; I do wish you'd stop calling me that.” He grinned suddenly. “ _That's_  how you can make it up to me, actually."

She pouted. "You want me to stop calling you Alibear?"

"Yes, yes I do."

She let out a long drawn out sigh. "Very well, _Alismount_."

He nearly choked on his own breath. "What sort of nickname is that!?"

She grinned mischievously. "I have it on good authority that Arietta likes to be on top…"

"Ah! La la la, not listening! Wait, how do you know that!?"

Neri burst out laughing. "That was just a shot in the dark!"

He blushed as he groaned. "Well you can't call me that either, it is not very _kingly_ , you know."

She laughed again, her brown eyes flashing with delight. "It's so good to see you taking your position as king so seriously!" She smirked at him and he sighed.

"As you can see, I'm _very_ busy doing important kingly things. Was there something you needed?"

"Mmm, I'd hardly call scribbling on parchment very important."

He gasped. "I am not  _scribbling_  on parchment. I'm doing the name cards that you all stuck me with!"

She snorted. "You're actually doing those?" She laughed, hunching over as she tried to contain her giggles.

"What? Of course I am; I was asked to! Why are you laughing?" he poked her in the ribs and she screamed. "Answer me; that's an order!"

She cleared her throat, still laughing slightly and then picked up one of the cards he had already done. "Lord Mike Hunt and Lady Anita P. Ness…" She picked up another as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Duchess Anya Neeze and Duke Ben Dover…"

Realisation hit him and he groaned.

Neri continued to laugh. "How many of these did you write?" She flicked through his very large pile and he sunk back into his seat, hiding his face with his hands. "Alistair, how did you not realise it was a joke!?" She chortled.

"I'm…. I lived a very sheltered life, okay!"

She burst out laughing again. "Lord Clint Toris! Come _on_ Alistair. They could not have been more obvious!"

He started to laugh, completely embarrassed and exasperated. He picked up one of the cards and laughed some more. "Lord Frank Lee Gay," he chuckled and then flicked through more, only now seeing more of the same. "Maker, how did you think up this many?"

"I had help from an expert," she explained and then her eyes caught sight of something behind him.

"What can I say, Antiva is a filthy place, friend," Zevran laughed as he moved around to kiss Neri passionately on the lips.

Alistair nearly groaned but just as soon as they had kissed they were pulling a part. "What? That's it? Usually you put on a show just to make me feel awkward."

They both chuckled. "We can give you a show, if you like?" Zev husked. "But I rather thought we might talk, instead…"

They both eyed him hungrily. "Oh no you don't, whatever you're planning, you can stop that _right_ now!"

Neri licked her lips and Alistair swallowed thickly.

Zevran took a seat on his desk too; he was now hemmed in by their legs either side of him, and he gulped.

"My _dear_ Warden," Zevran began, fingers running along the smooth edge of the desk. And then hazel eyes snapped up to him as a smile curved across the elf's face. "What do you have planned for your wedding night?"

"I, uhhh." He hadn't expected that to be what they wanted to talk about. "I don't have any plans… well I mean, besides the obvious. Why… _should_ I have plans?" His brows threaded together as he eyed them both wearily.

"You'll need to consummate your marriage," Neri informed him.

"Yes, I know that… we're hardly blushing virgins anymore. We know how to have sex," he replied, puffing out his chest as he tried to act more confident under their intense stares.

"I don't know; you appear to be blushing quite spectacularly right now, my friend," Zevran mused and Alistair shifted in his seat as he cleared his throat loudly.

"There must be a point you are both trying to reach. Why don't we hurry this along so I can… leave, yes I'd really like to go, like right now," he rushed out and they both chuckled again. He really didn't like their chuckles especially when it was him they found so amusing.

"Alistair," Neri said softly as she shuffled closer to him. "You need to do something  _special_  on your wedding night."

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking then the answer is _no_."

"Oh Alistair, don't be such a spoil sport…" Neri whined. "She might love it."

"We haven't discussed it and I don't want to do something like that on our wedding night!"

"Tsk tsk, my dear Warden. Where is your sense of adventure?"

"I am _plenty_  adventurous, but there is a time and a place and that time and place is not on our wedding night!"

"Aren't you even a little bit curious?" Neri asked, smirking.

"No. And now, if you're quite done harassing me, I will be leaving now!" He shoved his chair back and escaped the snickering elves.

* * *

 

_The wedding night._

Arietta rushed up the stairs, bunching up her wedding dress so as not to trip on it. She somehow managed to trip anyway but Alistair caught her and hauled her up, carrying her in his strong arms. She giggled against his hard chest and he gave her a goofy grin, which looked even goofier thanks to the Orlesian woman's hat he was still wearing. It was as tall as his head was long, a bright turquoise colour with a dozen different feathers sticking out of the top. As soon as she had seen it on the silly woman's head she had wanted it, a few minutes later it was hers and she had run around showing it to all of her guests. A small part of her mind told her that she would probably have a lot of apologising to do tomorrow for her behaviour but she was still far too drunk to care about such things.

"I like fis," she slurred as she ran her fingers over the hat again.

"I d' too," he giggled. "I like it so much it's ne'r coming off."

"What? Not eve'in the _bath_?"

"Nope!"

She giggled against him again. "You can't hold court with tit on."

He laughed boyishly. "You said tit."

She tried to slap his chest but somehow hit her own face instead and he laughed loudly as she cried out. "You're not nice," she said as she pouted.

He smirked down at her. "I'll make it up to you, pwomise."

"'Kay then." She smiled brightly at him.

Alistair carried her into their room and she gasped; there were rose petals  _everywhere_. Everywhere! The floor, the bed, the windowsill, all over the rug. They were _so_ pretty! She wanted to grab a handful of them and smell them. Was that vanilla? She hummed appreciatively. It  _was_  vanilla! Some pretty little fire things on the mantle were smelling the room with vanilla. She grinned widely up at her husband and he beamed down at her. He stumbled toward the bed and they ended up as a pile of limbs splayed across all the pretty rose petals. She grabbed a handful and brought it to her nose, inhaling deeply before stuffing them in Alistair's face.

"Smell them!"

Some of the petals got stuck to his lips and he spat them back out and started to giggle uncontrollably on his back, wheezing as he tried to sit back up; instead he just ended up rolling on the bed laughing his head off. She couldn't stop herself from laughing either, not that she wanted to, he looked so funny.

He ended up leaning over her, grinning down at her. "My… _wife_!" he said, over enunciating the word wife, as he planted a wet kiss on her forehead. He pulled back, frowning and pulled the hat off of his head as it was getting in his way; she opened her mouth to comment but he pressed a finger clumsily to her lips. "I know, but I want to kwiss you," he said around a hiccup as he placed the hat on the bed.

He trailed sloppy kisses down her face and eventually found her lips. She lifted her hand to stroke his hair but ending up poking him in the ear which made him owwy against her lips. She started laughing again and he pouted at her so she bit down on the sticky-outie lip, sucking it gently, and then that turned into another drunken kiss but with a bit more heat this time. Alistair moved over her, and rubbed his groin against her leg. She moaned into his mouth and her hands successfully found his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Their tongues swirled together, dancing back and forth inside their mouths, she couldn't help but smile against his lips; she loved the taste of him, the feel of him, and he was  _aaaallll_  hers. His fingers trailed down her neck, ghosting across the top of her full breasts, still bound and pushed up by the tight gown. He groaned and moved down to kiss the pulse point of her neck; she shuddered and kneaded his hair, murmuring his name.

His tongue licked across her breast and then down the valley between them. His hands cupped her breasts through the fabric of her dress, squeezing them gently as he moaned into her flesh. One of his hands roamed lower and she licked her lips as she watched him lifting the layers of her dress, he finally found what he was looking for. Drunk as they were though, his fingers lacked their usual  _dexterity_. She arched into his touch, but neither of them could get a good rhythm going.

She ran her fingers up his cock, over the material of his doublet where he knelt beside her, an arm lost under her dress still trying to get his hand to obey his head. She felt him twitch under her fingers but usually by now he would have been at full mast.

He leaned down and kissed her again, pouring as much love and heat into it as he could. He leaned over her and their bodies ground against one another, out of sync and clumsy. She flipped him onto his back and straddled him; she looked down at him and smiled, and then leaned in to kiss him once more. He started to giggle as the strands of her long hair fell out of her… her hair _thing_ , and tickled his face.

She picked up the discarded Orlesian hat and pushed her hair up and under it, stopping the strands from falling onto his face but that only made him laugh harder, and soon she was giggling too. She flopped down against his chest, giving him a mouthful of the hat's feathers which he spat out and shoved to the side.

She peered up at him, smiling and he hugged her tight to him, his arms around her waist. "We were 'sposed to constum…consume…" He frowned. "Consunmate."

"Cosummate," she tried to correct, her tongue tripping over itself in the process.

She both chuckled again. And then she shook her head and she smiled at him. "I only need you, love. I will only e'r need you," she said slowly, concentrating on her words.

"'Mm'sure I can man'ge that; I'm ne'r letting you go."

She pulled the hat off of her head and snuggled up against him, letting his warmth seep through to her. His fingers idly stroked down the material of her wedding dress and she sighed softly.

"D'you think things will be dwifferent now?" she asked him as her fingers clutched the silky fabric of his doublet.

"Everweething else might change, but not us. I…for certain, you're the one consont thing in my life," he slurred as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

 

Arietta awoke to ruffling sounds; she opened an eye to see Alistair lifting up all of the layers of her dress, muttering to himself. "I know it's here somewhere!" His voice was muffled and then she felt hot breath against her –

She gasped, back arching. " _Alistair!_ "

She felt him smile against her before his tongue licked up her through her folds once more. He took her nub into his mouth and sucked on it eagerly, almost reverently. She writhed on the bed, already breaking out in a sweat from all of the layers of her dress. She moaned loudly, hips bucking off of the bed as he slipped two fingers into her, curling them in the way that she loved.

He said something against her core but it was too muffled to hear. "What?" she groaned.

He pulled back and pushed the layers of the dress out of the way and came up for air. "I said, I thought I'd wake you up with something special, seeing as we didn't  _you know_ , last night." He grinned at her, his face red and his hair a mess.

Her core was burning up, desperate for more attention. "Please, don't stop, love."

He grin turned into an affectionate smile. "I'm going to make love to you in this wedding dress, Arietta."

She whimpered, her hips moving of their own accord and Alistair disappeared back under her dress. His tongue lapped at her centre as his nose rubbed against her clit, driving her wild. That tongue delved deeper, pushing past the muscles of her entrance until he was vigorously tongue fucking her. She gripped the bed lining, scrunching up the fabric in her hands as she moaned, losing herself to the pleasure of her husband's hot, wet mouth.

She was so close, her legs trembling, hips bucking, a fire burning from her core, intensifying with everything dip of his tongue, and every squeeze of his tight fingers gripping her thighs, prying her legs a part and holding them, keeping her from wriggling for more friction. She clung to the bed linen; the only thing she could grab onto with Alistair lost under her dress and mewled with delight.

Her entire body arched upwards as a loud cry left her lips but that tongue didn't let up and she came again, her entire body trembling, out of her control as she lost herself to her husband's ministrations. He lapped up her cream, moaning against her tingling, over-sensitive core. He reappeared, grinning broadly at her; she was panting but smiled brightly at him.

She pulled him down for a kiss, and moaned as she tasted herself in his mouth; her body quivered with want once again, desperate for more, desperate for him to be inside of her. "Please, love," she begged breathlessly.

He smiled against her lips, then painstakingly slowly, he kissed her jaw, her neck, nibbling her pulse point, before sicking on her earlobe, he licked the hollow of her neck and down her collar bone, he spent what felt like years kissing the mounds of her breasts before he finally lifted the hem of her dress and positioned himself at her entrance, having exhausted all of her available skin thanks to her long gown.

He smiled at her, his eyes burning with ardour, her breath was ragged, her skin flushed, and then he pushed inside of her, burying himself deep within, all the way to the hilt. They both gasped out and stayed still, staring into each other's eyes. She kissed him again and then wrapped her legs around his boyish hips. There was something so erotic about doing this in her wedding dress with her heels still on.

He pulled back out, dragging his cock over her burning hot flesh, and then he plunged back into her and she moaned out his name. Her hips rose to greet each of his thrusts as she clung to him, kissing him, her hands lost in his hair. Her breasts felt so heavy, confined as they were in her dress, the thick layers were making her sweat, and Alistair radiated heat too, burning her through the layers of her gown; she had never been so hot, so hot for him, for her husband. She couldn't get enough of him. She didn't want this moment to end. She smiled against his lips and her legs tightened around his waist holding him where he was.

"I love you," she whispered, panting against his lips.

He grinned at her, that grin he reserved for her. "I love you too," he breathed. "And I'll never stop." He kissed her again and she unlocked her legs slightly so he could move once more.

Her orgasm took her by surprise, rippling through her in endless waves of pleasure; she cried out, only for her screams to die in Alistair's mouth as he kissed her. He held her and continued to plough into her making waves of pleasure wash over her with every thrust.

He came moments later, filling her with his seed as he grunted. He collapsed down onto her, chanting her name at her ear, his hot breath on her neck sending shivers all the way to her toes. She hugged him close, kissing him gently.

He was still hard inside of her, as was always the case with Warden stamina and she could feel her own body yearning for more.

"Help me out of this dress, love. I'm not done with you yet," she purred against his ear.

He shuddered, his eyes dark as he looked at her, smiling warmly. "Anything for you, my wife."

* * *

 

She lay on top of him, her head resting over his heart, happy and sated and content. She felt so at peace, for once nothing else mattered. But of course, the real world was already awake outside their bedroom door, busy preparing the breakfast they were to attend, and probably already late to, in truth. She had spent so much time worrying over all of her queenly duties the past few months, of all of the things they needed to do as a royal couple. But lying on top of her husband as his wife… she couldn't help but think about their duties as a married couple, or their inability to do them, she supposed.

She lifted her head to look at him. "Alistair," she said softly as his eyes flicked open to look at her, the warm hazel so bright and welcoming. Her hand rested over his heart and she curled her fingers slightly. "What do we do if we can't have children?" It was probably something they should have considered more thoroughly but it was a topic neither of them really wanted to consider. The chances of two Grey Wardens conceiving a child was extremely unlikely, but without an heir…

His hand cupped hers and he smiled at her. "I don't know, love." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed each of her knuckles. "We could adopt, I suppose?"

"They wouldn't be of your blood, though," she whispered.

He smirked at her. "Perhaps Cailan left some royal bastards behind?"

She chuckled. "Anora did tell me he often slept around…" she said thoughtfully, smiling down at him.

"They'd probably be a right pain in the arse, though," he mused.

"Yes, definitely. One royal bastard is quite enough, I think."

He grinned at her. "Had your  _fill_  of them, have you?" He wiggled his hips, his cock hardening inside of her once more.

She laughed. "Never," she said as she leaned down to kiss him again. "It's so weird," she said as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Before the Blight my parents had wanted desperately for me to marry – they had even considered Thomas Howe as an option," she said with a crinkle of her nose. "It seemed like something I could put off forever. I wanted nothing to do with men and I had all of the time in the world." She sighed slightly and he cupped her cheek. "And now here I am, barely a year on." She smiled at him. "And I couldn't be happier."

"Here  _we_  are," he corrected, smiling as he stroked her cheek.

"Yes, we," she said wistfully. "So much has happened in such a short time. Highever seems like a lifetime ago, even the Blight does too. They all feel like bad dreams, distant and faded, only the emotions of it all still lingering. And this life we lead now feels more like a fairy tale than anything. How else did I end up marrying a king?" she said with a girlish giggle.

He chuckled, his chest rising and falling with his laughter. "This  _king_  happens to feel the same way about his queen. I still wake up each day, lying next to you, thinking how did someone as incredible and beautiful as you, ever fall in love with silly old me."

"How could I not?" she replied softly.

He gave her a goofy half-smile. "It was the terrible jokes, wasn't it?" he laughed. "Or my cheese fetish. Or my exceptional cooking skills."

She giggled and he wrapped his arms around her and flipped her onto her back so he was over her again. "Really, though," he said more seriously, staring down at her. " _You_ are my fairy tale, my dreams come true and my prayers answered. You are the only thing I need, the only thing I want; we'll figure the rest out later." His stomach rumbled. "Preferably after breakfast," he added, grinning at her.

She stared up at him, smiling brightly and started to laugh.

He snorted. "Too cheesy?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Cheese is a quirk I have come to love about you, dear," she replied, grinning. "Seriously, though. I'm glad we found each other through all of the darkness," she whispered as she traced his jaw with her finger.

"As am I," he said firmly before kissing her passionately.

"I suppose we should go to breakfast now?" she said, almost sadly.

"Mmm. Back to business?"

She nodded. "Back to business."

He stretched as he sat up and hopped off of the bed and then gave Arietta a hand up. He would never tire of seeing her in the nude, her creamy skin, flushing from their love making, her face bright, lit up with a grin, her hair around her face, tangled and messy. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She pulled out her clothes from the wardrobe and glanced over at Alistair who was smirking mischievously. She watched him with a curious smile as he started to slowly put his socks on, running his hands up his leg in what she assumed was supposed to be a sexy manner; he was biting his lips and everything.

She laughed. "Alistair?"

"Mmm?" he asked as he ran his hands up his bared chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to keep her voice serious, she was failing, though.

"I call it the reverse strip tease," he said in a seductive whisper.

He picked up his other sock and swung it through the air as he sauntered toward her, hips swaying. She covered her mouth with her hand to hold back her laughter; he looked so serious, and to her utter confusion quite sexy. He suddenly propped his leg up on a nearby chair and slipped his foot into his sock as he wiggled his ass for her.

He grabbed his doublet next and slid his arms into the sleeves, dancing in front of her. She watched eyes wide as he ran his hands over his chest again, and pumped his already hard again cock just the once before beginning to button up the doublet. She growled as she stared down at his broad chest and the glistening head of his cock, annoyed he was slowly covering it all up.

With a sigh she dropped the dress she was holding and planning to wear. "We're already late as it is," she muttered as she pushed Alistair back onto the bed and climbed over him; he smirked up at her and she devoured his lips with hers, nipping on them playfully.

…

"You know," said Alistair, as he stroked her back slowly, "Neri and Zev were trying to give me advice for our wedding night…"

Arietta grinned at him. "Oh really?"

He nodded. "They told me to do something  _special_."

She snorted. "I think what you just did could be described as  _very_  special," she laughed as she glanced down at the socks still on his feet. He chuckled throatily in response. "What exactly did they suggest?" she asked, suddenly curious what the two kinky elves had in mind.

He shifted slightly and a blush crept up his cheeks. "Well, they were talking about us…  _you_ _know_ …"

She looked at him blankly.

Alistair sighed. "They suggested that I should put it in…  _there_."

Arietta's eyes widened and then she smiled. "Interesting."

"You're not… opposed to the idea?" he asked, incredulous.

"Oh! No! I mean, I don't think I'd want to, unless you wanted to?" she asked, getting flustered.

"Maker, no! No, just  _no_."

She chuckled. "My  _interesting_  comment was in regards to Neri. She's actually never done  _that_."

"She hasn't? But I didn't think there was  _anything_  she hadn't done."

Arietta shrugged. "Her and Zev agreed it was too dominating, I think. Neither of them wanted that."

Alistair nodded and gave her a small smile.

They cuddled up with one another again, the sounds of their breathing the only thing she could hear. "You don't think we need anything special do you?" she asked quietly.

He glanced at her, giving her a questionable look.

"I dunno, to keep things exciting, or something."

He smiled at her, shaking his head. "As long as we have each other, we don't need to do crazy, kinky, exciting things. You are all I need." He kissed her. " _Although_ , I liked how worked up you got when I reverse stripped for you," he said through a smirk.

She giggled. "Maybe I'll have to actually strip for you sometime," she whispered huskily.

His eyes darkened and he grinned. "A little bit of excitement is good, right?" he asked sheepishly.

"Definitely," she replied as she grabbed him and kissed him again. "But we really should get to breakfast now…"

He groaned. "You're right. We have to go be king and queen again."

"No," she whispered. "We'll be husband and wife from now on."


End file.
